The role of the homeobox gene Pax6 in squid development was investigated in collaboration with Dr. P. Callaerts (University of Houston, TX). A detailed expression analysis by in situ hybridization and immunodetection revealed Pax6 mRNA and a protein with predominantly nuclear localization in the developing eye, olfactory organ, brain lobes (optic lobe, olfactory lobe, peduncle lobe, superior frontal lobe and dorsal basal lobe), arms and mantle, suggestive of a role in eye, brain, and sensory organ development. Prox 1 is a marker for lymphatic endothelial cells. Prox 1 specific antibodies were used to demonstrate (in collaboration with Dr. J. Wilting, University of Freiburg, Germany) that superficial lymphatics develop independently from the deep ones and that cells migrating from the lateral somite edge into the limb buds differentiate into three cell populations: myocytes, blood vascular endothelial cells and lymphatic endothelial cells.